Danny John-Jules
Danny John-Jules is the British actor who plays Cat on Red Dwarf. He has also appeared on BBC One program, Death in Paradise, as police officer Dwayne Myers from 2011 to 2018 when John-Jules left the show. Biography John-Jules was born on 16 September 1960. He is an actor and a professional dancer. Career cast shot]] When originally auditioning for the role of Cat, John-Jules showed up half an hour late dressed in his father's old zoot suit and, according to Doug Naylor, showing no concern about his lateness. It was decided that this sort of coolness was what was necessary to play Cat, and John-Jules was hired for the part. (Series I DVD commentary). Besides his work on Red Dwarf. John-Jules has also played the parts of Barrington in Maid Marian and Her Merry Men and of Milton Wordsworth, the original presenter of The Story Makers. Since 1999, he had several guest appearances as "himself" in shows such as Comedy Connections, Casualty, RI:SE and Night Fever. He also appeared in at least one episode of CBBC's sitcom, Kerching! playing Trevor, Michael's father and appears as Lenny Bicknall in M.I. High also on CBBC. He also appeared as Dwayne Myers on the BBC One program Death in Paradise, he was one of the longest serving cast members on the show prior to stepping-away from it in 2018. In film, he has appeared in Labyrinth, the 1986 version of Little Shop of Horrors, Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels, and Blade II. He has also appeared uncredited in the 1979 British film Scum, playing a look-out during a fight scene. Before his television and film work, Danny John-Jules was a dancer in many productions at West End theaters. He was a member of the original cast of Starlight Express, playing a boxcar called Rocky I. In 1993, he released "Tongue Tied", as a single which got into the top 20 of the UK Singles Chart. He is a tenor singer. Trivia * John-Jules' nephew, Alexander John-Jules, played baby Dave Lister in "Ouroboros". * Danny John-Jules also provided his voice for the character Gex in the UK and European release of Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko. * In 1995 Danny John-Jules starred in a pilot for a show which was to be called Danny John-Jules' Killer Duels. Each week Danny was to examine famous 1-on-1 battles from history and then with a team of experts decide which of the opponents would have won had they played a game of chess, irrespective of who won the actual duel. * In 1987 Danny John-Jules auditioned for the character of what he has called "a dracula one" in what would have been a British revival of The Munsters featuring Robert Llewellyn. John-Jules was unsuccessful in audition, and the series was never made, but aspects of both Munsters characters were reworked for their contributions to Red Dwarf including the vampire teeth, which made their way into Danny John-Jules' mouth as Cat, and Llewellyn's Herman Munsterisms settled into his portrayal of the infamously rubber-headed Kryten. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Series I Category:Series II Category:Series III Category:Series IV Category:Series V Category:Series VI Category:Series VII Category:Series VIII Category:Back to Earth Category:Series X Category:Series XI Category:Series XII